


Game Night - Day 4 Martin

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Board Games, Dadwald, Day 4 Martin, Fluff, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Origami, Origami Penguins, Papa Penguin, Riddledad, Trivia pursuit, nygmobblepotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2018Day 4 MartinPapa Penguin, Riddleman, and Martin start a tradition of game night that leads to them becoming a family.Featuring: origami and a surprise proposal!





	Game Night - Day 4 Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was written as part of the Nygmobblepotweek 2018 challenge. And so was written under a time restraint. Please forgive any grammar and structural errors you might find.
> 
> This fic is so fluffy. So so fluffy. But I love Martin/Dadwald fluff so there.

Game night started when Papa Penguin first brought out an old Monopoly set that had belonged to Martin’s Grandmama Gertrud, whom he had never met but his Papa told him many stories of.

 

The Riddleman had joined them for dinner. Again. It was the third Saturday night in a row. Papa had told him that he had business to discuss with his associate. But Martin noticed the way his Papa's associate seemed to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

 

He was constantly touching his Papa. On the leg. On the arm. The hand. And once when he was coming back from the bathroom he had caught him kissing his Papa on the cheek.

 

Martin did not trust the Riddleman. He did not know the details but he understood that the Riddleman was a former friend that had betrayed his Papa. And though his Papa may not have forgiven him he was being given a second chance to hurt him.

 

He had thought about killing the Riddleman one of the nights he stayed over. But he knew killing his associate would cause his Penguin Papa hurt and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

If only there were a way to get rid of the Riddleman without killing him. And without causing his Papa pain.

 

Papa Penguin put out the board and counted out the Monopoly money. But before he could take out the game pieces Riddleman stopped him and stole blank sheets of construction paper Martin had been drawing on before dinner.

 

Riddleman quickly folded the first paper until he was holding an origami penguin. Papa had five others in his bedroom of various sizes and papers.

 

“If you make me any more of these, soon I will have enough to recreate March of Penguins on my nightstand.”

 

Martin’s Papa laughed. But he was pleased, he could tell. He had the same smile on his face as when Martin gave him a clever drawing. And Martin noticed he touched Riddleman’s hand as he took the origami piece.

 

“What would you like me to make for you, Martin?”

 

Riddleman did not usually address him directly. And Papa was waiting for him to answer.

 

Martin put his hands up on his head like ears, stuck his tongue out and panted.

 

“A dog?” Riddleman smiled. “I can make you a dog.” He made it almost as quickly as he had the penguin and handed it to Martin. “Here you go.”

 

“What do you say, Martin?” Papa Penguin prompted.

 

‘Thank you.’ Martin signed.

 

“No need to thank me, Martin.” Riddleman shrugged. “I never agreed with forcing a child to be polite. I believe children should be allowed to be honest. However-”

 

‘You're welcome.’ He signed back.

 

He knew Riddleman was learning sign language for him. But it did not matter.

 

Martin thought about crushing the paper dog in his hand but before he could act on it Papa put his hand over his and shook his head. He kissed him on the head.

 

Riddleman started folding the third piece of paper. Martin expected another origami animal but when he was done he saw it was a question mark.

 

They rolled the dice to decide who would go first. Martin got a six and five. Papa Penguin rolled a four and three. Riddleman a two and one.

 

After about thirty minutes into the game Riddleman landed on a Chance and got “Go to Jail, Directly to Jail” card. It would be his third visit.

 

Papa’s cell phone went off. Twilight Zone. The song not the show. Meaning it was Uncle Zsasz. And his Papa would have to take the call.

 

Papa Penguin looked down at the phone and answered it.

 

“Give me a moment.” Papa held the phone against his chest. “My apologies but I must take this call. I trust you Martin to keep an eye on this rogue here. Guard the bank on your honor. And make sure he does not step out of that jail until I return. Do you swear?”

 

‘I swear it.’ Martin signed.

 

“Are you sure there's no way I can convince you to let me out early for good behavior?” Riddleman kissed the Penguin on the mouth.

 

“It will take you more than a kiss to get you out of this jail, Eddie.” Papa pushed him away. “Know I will count my money when I come back. And whatever goes missing I take triple from you.”

 

Papa Penguin left the room leaving Martin alone with the Riddleman.

 

Riddleman took a five hundred bill from his own stack and placed it on the bottom of Papa's stack.

 

“Ozzie expects me to take money from his stack.” Riddleman told him. “He will never expect me to slip him money.” He giggled.

 

Martin picked up his notepad.

 

‘Do you love him?’ He wrote.

 

Riddleman looked over Martin’s shoulder before answering him, they could both hear Papa from the other room.

 

‘I do.’ Riddleman signed.

 

‘Are you going to hurt him again?’ Martin changed pages.

 

“I can't promise that.” Riddleman spoke, and Martin thought he looked sad. “Your father and I have too much history.”

 

Riddleman signed. ‘But I do not want to hurt him.’

 

‘Will you hurt me to hurt my Papa?’ He wrote.

 

‘No.’ Riddleman signed quickly. ‘I would never hurt you.’ He seemed insulted by the suggestion.

 

‘If you hurt my Papa you will hurt me.’

 

Riddleman chuckled. “Then I guess I will have to make sure not to hurt your Papa.”

 

Papa Penguin returned soon after.

 

“I'm back and there better be no less than three thousand and twenty five dollars in my stack.”

 

Martin did not reveal how he came to have three thousand five hundred and twenty five even after he counted the stack for the third time.

 

He would keep Riddleman’s secret.

 

 

* * *

 

   
The first time Martin called him Riddledad was on Game Night.

 

It was Riddleman’s choice and he had chosen Trivia Pursuit. A surprise to no one.

 

Papa did not play. He acted as host and picked the questions to keep the game fair. Even then Riddleman had won every game so far.

 

But that night Martin had finally caught up to the Riddleman. And it all came down to one question each.

 

Papa Penguin flipped through the cards looking for a question to ask Riddleman. He always asked him the most difficult ones he could find. But he had not been able to stump him yet.

 

“What U.S. President claimed: I would have made a good Pope?”

 

Riddleman opened his mouth but nothing came out. He appeared to think about it. “John F. Kennedy.” He finally answered.

 

Papa flipped the card over. And paused. He checked both the question and answer again. “Wrong.” He seemed to doubt the card. “The answer is Nixon.”

 

Riddleman took the card and looked at it. “So it is.” He shrugged. “I was wrong.”

 

“Ed, are you feeling alright?” Papa put his hand on his arm. “We can check online. Maybe the game got it wrong.”

 

Riddleman laughed. “Don't be ridiculous, Ozzie. Even I am wrong some of the time.” He turned to Martin. “It is your game now, young nestling.”

 

Martin bounced on his feet.

 

‘You are going down, Riddleman.’ He signed.

 

Papa again flipped through the stack of cards. He almost picked one but shook his head and put it back in the stack. Finally he chose one.

 

“What movie introduced audiences to a Mogwai named Gizmo?”

 

Martin knew this one. He had watched the movie with his Papa one night.

 

‘Gremlins.’ He wrote on his pad.

 

“Correct.” Papa smiled. “You win the game.”

 

“Congratulations.” Riddleman shook his hand. “You were a worthy opponent.”

 

‘Your rule is over now Riddledad.’ Martin signed. He had not meant to call him that. It had just come out like his hands had a mind of their own.

 

“Martin?” Papa looked scared.

 

“What was that?” Riddleman asked. “I know this means riddle.” He signed. “And this is-” His hand froze in midair. “This is... dad.” He faced Papa Penguin. “I can't. I need to go… check on something.”

 

Riddleman fled to the bedroom he shared with Papa when he stayed the night.

 

‘I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to.’

 

“It's okay.” Papa ruffled Martin’s hair. “You did nothing wrong. You only caught him by surprise. I'll go speak to him. Wait out here.”

 

Martin only waited a few minutes before following his Papa.

 

The door to the bedroom was open but neither man noticed Martin standing outside.

 

Papa Penguin and Riddleman sat side by side on the bed.

 

“... it isn't Martin. He's a great kid. He's so much like you how could I not care for him.”

 

“That's funny. He reminds me of you, always did from the beginning, more and more every day.”

 

“Ozzie, I can't be a father. I can't be my father.”

 

“Eddie, you are not your father.” Papa Penguin held Riddleman’s hand. “You let the boy win the game, didn't you?”

 

“Of course I did.” Riddleman laughed. “You don't know how difficult it was to give the wrong answer.”

 

Papa Penguin chuckled. “And yet you did it. Let me ask you, would your father have done the same thing?”

 

“He would have said no boy becomes a man by being cuddled.” Riddleman said. “Then he would have bested Martin to teach him a lesson.”

 

“And that is how I know you are nothing like your father.”

 

“You cannot know that.”

 

“I do. And more importantly Martin does. He feels safe with you, Ed. He knows you would not harm him. And that is why he called you that name.” He chuckled. “I think it's a rather cute name. But if you prefer he not call you that again I will speak to him.”

 

“I think I should leave.”

 

“If you wish. If you need time to think between next Saturday night.”

 

“And not come back. Ozzie, I- Martin.” Riddleman noticed him in the doorway.

 

Martin ran in.

 

‘You can't leave. I didn't mean to call you that. Please stay. I'll never call you that again. I promise. You promised to never hurt us. You can't go.’

 

Martin signed as quickly as he could.

 

“I- it's okay, little nestling.” Riddledad hugged him. “You can call me that if you want. But only if you want to.”

 

Martin felt Papa Penguin hug him from behind.

 

 

* * *

 

   
The game was Martin’s choice. And he chose his favorite, the rebus puzzle. To play the game one drew a pictograph puzzle and the other players had to put together the phrase. It was like making a riddle with pictures. Riddledad had taught him how to play.

 

And that day was a special occasion.

 

Papa Penguin went first.

 

He drew: an ant, an off switch, a fir tree, an ewe, a tin can, a tree, and a bomb with arrows pointing to the lit fuse.

 

Martin got it quickly. “An offer you can't refuse.”

 

Riddledad went next.

 

He drew: a trophy, an ewe, a wishbone, an arrow pointing up, an on switch, the letter A, and a star.

 

“A trophy… a game…” Papa Penguin tried but he wasn't as good at the game as Martin and Riddledad were. “First place?”

 

“Win.” Riddledad whispered in his ear.

 

“Win… When you… bone… no wish. When you wish up on a star.” Oswald smiled when he got it.

 

And it was finally Martin’s turn. He looked at Riddledad and he nodded. He was ready.

 

Martin drew: a well, a question mark, a diamond ring, and a penguin.

 

“Well… question… I'm afraid I don't get it.” Papa Penguin looked towards Riddledad. “Will you at least give me a hint?”

 

Riddledad shook his head. “This is a question you need to figure out on your own.”

 

“The question mark is meant to be you, and the penguin me, correct?” Papa Penguin looked towards Martin. “Did he put you up to this?”

 

Martin shook his head. ‘We planned it together. Please solve the puzzle, Papa.’ He signed.

 

Martin could tell his Papa knew what the question was but he was afraid he was wrong.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.” Riddledad smiled. He dug into his pocket and took out the ring. “I hope you like it. Martin helped pick it out. The amethyst in the middle is you, obviously, the emerald is mine, and the ruby is for Martin.”

 

Papa Penguin allowed Riddledad to place the ring on his finger. “My mother kept a ring of my father's. I would like to have it fitted to you, if you would accept it.”

 

“It would be perfect.” Riddledad kissed Papa Penguin on the mouth.

 

“Almost perfect.” Papa Penguin pulled Martin between his two dads. “You will of course stand with us, Martin Nygma-Cobblepot.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
